1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program to edit and display a plurality of photographs, graphics, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, management of multiple images in an electronic album is being carried out. As a procedure for creating an electronic album, first, a user's computer takes in images sensed with a digital camera. The user then selects several desired images from among these downloaded images and arranges them in a desired layout, by which the electronic album is created (see, for example, JP-2003-532205-A).
Then, when the computer has displayed the electronic album images and the user wants to replace one image with another image, a method is also known in which the user drags the replacing image to the location of the image to be replaced and drops it there (drag-and-drop) (see, for example, JP-2006-072858-A).
However, when replacing an image while displaying the electronic album images, the following problems arise when the replacing image and the image to be replaced are laid out in widely separated locations within the electronic album.
Namely, in the conventionally proposed method, because the area of the electronic album that is displayed in the display is limited, in order for the user to check and select each image he or she must repeatedly scroll through the image display area, which makes the task harder. Moreover, after exchanging the images it can be difficult to know which images have been exchanged.
In addition, the same problem occurs outside the exchange of images as well, such as when carrying out color correction or other such trimming of images while comparing images laid out at widely separated locations in the electronic album.